goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou's mom (Doris) misbehaves at James Connolly's funeral
Characters Catherine-Kate PC Guy-Diesel Brian-David Simon-David Plot *The funeral was held in Dublin so Brian and his friends had to go there to mourn James Connolly, the Irish Rebel. Catherine however didn't like funerals. *This will use Goanimate Brian, Goanimate PC Guy, Goanimate Catherine, and Goanimate Simon. Transcript Brian: Man, I'm bored! (Catherine, PC Guy and Simon come over, looking worried) Brian: What is it Catherine, PC Guy and Simon? Why are you crying? Carherine: James Connolly, the Irish Rebel was executed via firing squad so you have to attend his funeral. It is in Dublin. Doris: (Kidaroo's voice) No way! I would rather stay at home and watch Rugrats in Paris! Boris: (Wiseguy's Voice) No, Doris! The reason why you need to come with us is because A, it is a family event and B, Rugrats in Paris is made by Paramount! Rosie: I agree with your father. Caillou: Me too. Now let's go. Doris: Fine. Whatever. (at Dublin) Priest: We are gathered together to mourn brave James Connolly, the Irish Rebel who was executed via firing squad. Caillou: I'm going to miss him! Doris: (Jennifer's voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! This is the worst funeral ever! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Boris: (famous Diesel's Oh Oh Oh voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Doris! How dare you misbehave at James Connolly's funeral! That was the worst thing you have ever said! Doris: But, Boris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect the Irish Rebel. Honest. Boris: (Scary Voice) That's it! Let's go home now! (Pomp and Circumstance plays after they arrive home) Doris: Why is Pomp and Circumstance playing? It only plays when our son gets grounded! Boris: Actually, you are part of our family so that's why! And by the way, how could you disrepect James Connolly's funeral? Doris: Well, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to talk to him that way. Boris: Apology denied. And yes, you meant to talk to him that way. Caillou: That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for the rest of your life until you get over it. Rosie: I agree with Caillou. Go to your room right now and think about what you have done. Doris (running upstairs): Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! Boris: You are being watching baby shows like The Octanauts, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Bubble Guppies, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Nina Needs to Go, PAW Patrol, Maya the Bee, Curious George, Dinosaur Train, Bear in the Big Blue House, Thomas and Friends, Martha Speaks, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Shining Time Station, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Barney and Friends, Blue's Clues, Franklin, Toopy, Teletubbies, Pocoyo, Boring, Oogieloves, Dragon Tales, Max and Ruby, Henry Hugglemonster, Rolie Polie Olie, Sofia the First, Yo Gabba Gabba, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Backyardigans, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Toopy and Binoo, Oobi, Olivia, BoohBah, Chuggington, Caillou, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Wallykazam, Puffin Rock, Johnny Test, N Toucan Val Caron, Wolf Bird, Vlad and the Mighty Monster Trucks, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Bob the Builder, and more.Category:Grounded Stuff